A different girl
by elinoor
Summary: What if Bella Swan wasn't the only new girl that day? What if another person got Edwards attention instead of Bella, and Bella was just another girl? This story'll tell you. First published :
1. Arrived

'But mom!' No matter how much I protested it went unnoticed in her eyes. I stood on my landing shouting down at her.

'Adelaide Parker there's no buts about it. We are moving to Forks and there's nothing we can do now to stop it.' It was a lost cause.

I trudged back to my room to continue packing up the last of my belongings, from a stray sock to some pictures of me and old friends. I held them in my hands and smiled, remembering the happy times we'd had, but the smile soon vacated as it was replaced by thoughts of never seeing them again. I threw them into my bag and turned out my room, dragging said bag behind me. I took one last look at my now bare room, and closed the door silently behind me.

'Adelaide! Can you move any slower?' I could tell my mom was getting annoyed at me, but I was adamant I was going to spend as long as I could in Illinois. I'd miss Chicago so much. I'd spent all of my 17 years here. Though the weather in Forks was no different to that of the weather here, it was a totally different place. Where I lived, but not a home. I turned back to look at my small cottage house. I traced the outline with my eyes as I took in every last detail, taking a mental picture.

'Sorry mom.' I threw my bag into the back seat of the car and then threw myself into the front one. I knew I was acting like a child but you always resort to those tactics when everything else has failed. Before I knew it, me & my mom where on the way to the airport to start our new life in Forks, Washington.

The drive to the airport was quick. I looked out the windows as trees and buildings past by as green and grey blurs. There wasn't enough time to take in all of Illinois before I was on the plane, thousands of feet in the air flying to a new place. My new home.

The plan landed and we picked up our new car and drove the distance to our new home. It didn't take long before we arrived. We drove past one house with a police car and a small brown haired girl unpacking. Seemed I wasn't the only one being made to move here today. I looked out at her with sympathetic eyes as my car continued on the road.

We soon stopped outside a small yet beautiful house. It seemed a lot like my old one, with a large oak door and outward looking bay windows. I felt a pang of happiness. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Greetings & Secrets

It was the day after my arrival. A Monday. Mom wanted me to get to school to get comfortable in town. She insisted she'd unpack for me as to get me out of the house.

The butterflies where out of control as I got prepared for my first day at Forks High. I brushed my white blonde hair out my face and let the curls hang lightly on my shoulders. My face was clean and unmade up. Makeup wasn't my thing. All that lined my eyes were my dark eyelashes. I quickly put on some lip balm and left the house for the long walk to school.

It took me around half an hour to walk to school and when I got there the hustle and bustle had already begun, setting me on edge for the day.

'So you must be Isabella Swan, the new girl, right?' I heard someone talking to the new girl. Isabella. I was glad I wasn't the focus of attention. Just a plain sailing day for me, out of the eye of the nosey beholders.

I had a welcome for the first couple of periods from the Principle, so my first lesson was Biology. I had a guide to the room, it was empty. I took a seat by a owl figurine and waited for the turmoil of school to begin. One by one, students drifted in, slowly filling the class. I wasn't paying much attention until I felt the presence of someone next to me. I looked up and I was dazzled by the bronze haired auburn eyed Adonis stood in front of me. His chiselled features and porcelain skin were mesmerising and I looked up in awe, suddenly realising that I was meant to speak.

'Hello?' My voice broke as I spoke. I blushed a little. He took a moment to respond.

'You're in my seat. Do you mind?' I looked down at my seat and slowly pushed my stuff along the desk to the right hand side of it as he quickly slid into my vacated seat. 'Thank you.' He was even more breathtaking when he smiled.

'It's no problem.' I smiled back, trying not to look as awkward as I felt. I looked back up to the door as the new Isabella Swan entered the room. She scanned the room, locked on the boy next to me, but moved away to an empty seat at the back. I turned to look at him, to see if he was looking back, but his eyes were fixed on me. I hid slightly behind my hair as it slid off my shoulder. My face turned pink once more.

'Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry, but I've not seen you before.' I looked up to him and his perfect face and my lips curled up at the ends.

'No, I'm new. It's my first day in fact,' I looked back at the Isabella girl. 'My name is Adelaide.' He smiled at me.

'Not cold?' He looked down at my bare arms and then outside at the rain. I panicked.

'I don't feel the cold really.' I hoped that answer was believable enough, because it was the truth. But it hid a more sinister truth. 'It's good. Means I don't have to invest in coats I guess.' I laughed but had to turn away before I gave away too much. My eyes started to sting. I had to go and change my contacts. I needed to be excused.

'Excuse me a moment.' I looked at Edward and raised my hand. 'Sir, please may I be excused to the bathroom?' My teacher just looked up at me and waved his hand so I took that as my time to go to the bathroom and change my contacts before the venom dissolved them.


	3. Vampires

I made my way back to the class but saw Edward outside. I looked at him and directed my path towards where he stood, my blonde hair moving out behind me. He kept looking at me, locking eyes with me the whole time.

'Yes?' I stopped in front of him, squaring him up. I could take him if I needed. I had the power he lacked.

'I know.' His answer was abrupt and short, yet it inflicted fear into me. I stood square, but I felt a sudden lack of power. I covered up my fear with a laugh.

'You know? You know what?' He quickly reached out to grab my arm and wrapped his smooth hand around my cold hard skin. I didn't flinch. I didn't see him flinch at the cold. I looked down at his arm on mine and up to his auburn eyes and bronze hair and pulled my arm away with lightning speed.

I hissed at him. 'You know nothing.' I stormed away from him, leaving the Adonis behind me, feeling his hard eyes burning into my flesh as I moved. I stopped and turned. I shot around on my heels to see him straight behind me. I reached out and grabbed his throat, dragging him over to the locker wall. My hiss continued.

'You will never speak to me again, or of this meeting. What you know is a lie. You know nothing.' I held his neck still as I heard clearly in my head the footsteps of four other people walking through the school. 'Who did you call?'

He looked up at me, strength in his eyes. My hand went lax for a moment as I stared into the deeps pools in front of me before gaining my composure and increasing the pressure on his throat. 'I've called my family.'

'With one quick fluid movement I could kill you here vampire.' I spoke through my clenched teeth, feeling the venom move throughout my mouth.

'And with one fluid movement I could move out of this hold.' His mouth twisted into a smile. The footsteps were getting louder in my ears. I let him go and dropped him to the floor.

'I don't want to see your family. This is none of your business.' I looked at him and he continued to smile.

'Oh but it is Adelaide. This is our territory you see.'

'Territory? You've claimed it?' My voice was confused yet still stern.

'Yes, me and my family live here. Edward.' I turned around to see a small girl with brown hair, a taller, slender girl with long blonde hair, not as blonde as mine though. A tall bear like boy and a smaller yet still as strong looking boy. I stood surrounded by my fellow vampires.

'Who are you then? What's the story?' The tall blonde headed girl walked forward and spoke to me, ignoring the presence of the others.

'Why should I tell you?' I crossed my arm across my chest and leant against the locker, next to Edward who hadn't moved. 'What business is it of yours?'

The blonde girl headed for me but the bear like boy held her back. 'Rose....' She stopped and looked at him, wrapping her arm around his waist. The small pixie like girl stepped forward.

'Sorry about Rosalie, she can get a little bossy. It's a habit of hers.' She turned back and smiled. 'I on the other hand are very pleased to meet you Adelaide. I'm Alice, that's Rosalie. Emmett is the big one, and Jasper is mine. I see you already met Edward.'

And before I knew it, I was involved with the vampires.


	4. Reveals

The Cullen's were a nice group of vampires. I'd been over to their house in the back of Forks the end of that day. I'd been hanging with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper & Edward when the noise of a distant car came to my ears. They all shot up and got prepared for the arrival of more vampires.

'Adelaide, you're going to meet Carlisle and Esme in a moment. They're our adoptive parents. They're lovely people.' Alice was stood next to me as the rest dashed around preparing the home for the arrival of the parents.

I sat down and waited until the sound of footsteps were booming in my ear. _I hope they like me_. Alice came over and comforted my thought. 'I've seen it Addie, they're going to love you.' She placed her dainty fingers on my arm and I smiled up at her.

Esme was unlike anyone else I'd ever seen. Her red hair was so warm and vibrant yet soft in look and texture. She was a bit taller than Alice yet smaller than Rosalie. She greeted me with a hug.

'I'm very pleased to meet you Adelaide. We've not ever known another vampire to live in the same town as us. This may take some getting used too.' She stopped. 'Now, where is Carlisle? He's not usually this rude.'

I looked around and saw Edward dash out the room. I looked at him, listening to him as he went, following every step mentally. He didn't speak, but he was with Carlisle. I could sense the conversation going on, even though no words were spoken. He soon arrived back in the room, where Alice's face turned from surprise to confusion. She followed Edward out the room, seeming to understand him. I stood there in front of a confused looking Esme, an annoyed Rosalie and a distracted Emmett who was looking outside. Jasper had sat down in the arm chair in the corner. I heard footsteps above me. They were coming downstairs. Edward came in first, followed by a tall blond haired man I could only assume was Carlisle, then Alice. Carlisle looked surprised to see me, and it made me feel uneasy. He walked over to me and shook my hand.

'Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen to everyone else, but Carlisle to you. I'm shocked to see you again if I'm honest.' My hand moved up and down with his in a slow movement. I looked up at him confused. 'You don't remember? Of course you don't.' He paused for a moment, taking in a breath, as humans do when getting prepared for a big thing. 'My name is Carlisle, and I transformed you.'

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys. Thought this was all I needed. Review please (:**


End file.
